Hashtag United FC
Hashtag United is a club created by Spencer where he, along with the rest of team, plays. History :Main article: History of Hashtag United FC Hashtag United was officially launched by Spencer fc through the video INTRODUCING HASHTAG UNITED! which was released on the Spencer FC YouTube channel on March 19, 2016. Prior to the official launch, a training episode called ''HASHTAG UNITED TRAINING #1 (feat. Seb Carmichael-Brown, Saunders, James Stevens & Ryan Adams) ''had been uploaded on Febru In the March 19 launch video, Spencer introduced the brand new Hashtag United kit and also revealed the first ever Hashtag United player squad. Spencer also explained the FIFA Ultimate team style of league system that Hashtag United would be adopting. The team started in division 5. To achieve promotion to division 4, the team would need 12 points from 10 games. Division 3 promotion would require 15 points, while avoiding relegation back down to division 5 would require at least 6 points in division 4. One early idea had been for Hashtag United to take part in Sunday league football but it was decided against since the next season was too far away. Spencer also wanted to provide good quality videos which would not always be possible at those types of away fixtures. Spencer also announced that Hashtag United has a chairman who doesn't want to be known publicly but who is a big investor and who has helped the club becoming reality. He also said the chairman would reward the players for achieving certain milestones. Spencer announced there would be different kind of episodes involving the club as well, not only matches but also challenges and training videos. Hashtags biggest win was against Comedians XI with a score of 19-1 The video representing the match was uploaded on 10th July 2016 by Spencer FC. Official Squad of Hashtag United FC 3 players were introduced on March 19, 2016 as the | GK | Andy Jeffs Watts |- |1 |ST |Oliver Hill |- | 3 | RB | Paul Nash |- | 4 | CB | Jake Adams |- | 5 | CDM | Charlie Armstrong |- | 6 | CB/CDM | Spencer |- | 7 | RW | Faisal Manji (chris) |- | 8 | CM | Jack Harrison |- | 9 | ST | Ryan Adams |- | 10 | ST | Seb |- | 12 | CM | Wes Tanser |- | 14 | CAM | John Dawson |- | 15 | RB | Rob Easton |- | 16 | ST | Dan Brown |- | 20 | CM | Tom 'TJ' Jepson |- | 23 | CAM | Phil Martin |- | 27 | RB | Luke Manwaring |- | 33 | LB | Woody |- | 99 19 launch of Hashtag United, the Spencer FC kit was used as a placeholder. The new kit which was introduced in the launch video had the exact same colours as the previous one but with two changes. The first change was the introduction of the new badge, a unique club emblem for Hashtag United instead of the Spencer FC logotype. The second change was the new design of the EE Limited logotype. The kit is provided by English sportswear supplier Umbro. |} Sponsors Hashtag United were sponsored by EE Limited, a British mobile network operator and ISP which is also a BT Group subsidiary throughout divisions 4 & 5. They are now sponsered by Top Eleven, a mobile football game available on iOS. English sportswear supplier Umbro are the official kit provider to Hashtag United. Supporters Hashtag United fans are called "Hashtaggers". They have a massive of 1.6 million fans backing them all the way to division 1.They play their Home matches at the White Hart Lane Community Ground with around a 4,000 capacity.They have fans from all around the globe that cheer the 'Hashtaggers' on. External links *Official Twitter *Official Instagram Category:Football clubs